


A fun day at the beach

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [29]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M, Picnics, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You and Tyler Spend a fun day at the Beach
Relationships: Tyler Scheid/You
Series: Reader Stories [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058933
Kudos: 2





	A fun day at the beach

You were going to be hanging out with your boyfriend Tyler today and you were going to head to the beach and have a cute little picnic by the water. Something you were waiting to do all week. Tyler called you up and asked if you were ready to go as he was almost at your house to pick you up. 

You told him you were and just putting the rest of the food in the basket and getting what you needed for tonight. “Okay” said Tyler and hug up. After a few minutes later your doorbell rang and you went to answer it and it was Tyler. You let him in and you shared a sweet kiss and hug. ‘Hi love” Tyler said and you grabbed the basket and Tyler grabbed the bag with the blanket and other stuff in the bag that you needed. 

You piled into Tyler’s car and Tyler turned on the radio and you guys sang along to whatever song was on the radio all the way to the beach. Ti was late afternoon so not many people were at the beach at the time. So you found a spot and set up the blanket and picnic basket. Tyler was in his swimming trunks and you were in your bathing suit. You were not hungry yet so you decided to swim for a while splashing each other and just having a cute little time. 

You brought two water guns and you had a water fight in the water it was fun you got Tyler right in the chest and he put his hand over his heart “Oh you got me” and he sank underwater he didn’t come back up and you started to get a little scared. “Tyler! Where are you, this isn't funny!” Tyler came up behind you in the water and scared you. “AHHH, TYLER!” You splashed him “that wasn’t funny!” Tyler laughed and wraps his arms around you “I’m sorry love” as he kisses you. 

You blush “its okay” as you kissed him back. You were quiet for a few minutes when Tyler’s stomach growled and he laughed “I’m hungry.” “Yeah I can tell” as you laughed. You got out of the water and dried off and headed over back to your blanket and set up the food and started to eat the sandwiches and fruit that you had made. You had a strawberry and you playfully dangled it over Tyler’s mouth and he reached up and grabbed it and bit and ate it. 

You laughed and nibbled on your sandwich. Tyler brought out two waters and gave one to you and he opened his and took a swig of it. “This is great Tyler.” “I know, I’m glad to be here with you” as he kissed you. After you finished your food you deiced to go on a small walk on the boardwalk and walk off your food. You headed into a toy shop and Tyler got you a cute small teddy bear. It was getting late and the sun was going down so you headed back to your blanket and cuddled up to each other and watched the sun go down. 

You laid your head on Tyler’s chest while watching the sunset and listening to his heartbeat. You sighed and Tyler heard you sigh. “What’s the matter love?” “Oh, nothing it was a happy sigh I’m just happy to be here with you.” “I am to” said Tyler as he kissed your cheek. 

It was getting late and kind of cold so Tyler took you home and he gave you a kiss goodnight “we can hang out again maybe this weekend. “Okay” you said and kissed him once more and you went inside and shut the door and hugged the teddy bear that Tyler got you and you headed off to bed dreaming of the day and fun times you had. 

The end.


End file.
